Weatherby
by angel of moozik
Summary: All Percy wanted was for people to know his name and not just know him as 'one of the Weasleys.'


**I wanted to write something about Percy for some reason. This doesn't completely fit with what happens in canon, but then we never really find out what happens to some of the Weasleys except that they have children, so it was nice to decide on some of that. I do actually quite like Percy, so I feel a bit mean about this, but it's also quite interesting to see where everyone ends up. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review if you do!  


* * *

**

All Percy Weasley wanted was for people to know his name, and not just be 'one of the Weasleys.' Growing up, the seven of them were just called 'The Weasley Kids.' Even since he was a little boy, Percy knew that he was going to have to work hard to go from being one of the Weasley Kids to Percy Weasley: that very important wizard.

Bill never worked hard. Yes, he was a Prefect, Head boy and got some excellent exam marks, but he never _worked _for them. He'd go and have fun with his friends and just do his essays the night before they were due and still get Es and Os.

Percy worked on his essays for weeks to get good marks. He didn't understand how anyone could waste time messing around when there was work to be done. Good marks were the first step to getting anywhere in employment, and he had to get a good job.

Charlie never worked hard either. He did in Care of Magical Creatures because it was the only subject he really liked, but didn't care about the others. He was more into rolling around in the mud helping Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn and playing Quidditch than working doing his Prefect's duties. He wasn't bothered when he found out he hadn't been made Head Boy. He'd hated being a Prefect anyway.

Percy had written a letter to Dumbledore at the end of his sixth year letting him know why he'd be a good Head Boy. It was the kind of thing that looked good on a CV, and besides, he liked the idea of everyone looking up to him and knowing who he was.

Fred and George spent all their time playing pranks and inventing stupid jokes instead of doing any work. They somehow still managed ok marks to begin with, but then they didn't get many qualifications and dropped out of school before their next exams because they didn't like it anymore.

Percy personally docked points from them and gave them detentions. There was no room for that kind of behaviour. People were in school to learn, and if his brothers were happy playing the fool then that was fine, but they weren't going to make the work of those around them suffer, like him.

_Ron_ at least took his Prefect duties seriously, for the most part. He wasn't the most personable person though, always getting grumpy and moody when things didn't go his way. He wasn't exactly the most tactful person either. He failed two exams too, and he didn't even seem to care.

Percy understood the importance of being well-liked, so took the time to be polite to everyone and help them if they needed it. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he wasn't courteous; obviously some grovelling would have to be done to get somewhere as well as good exam marks and the rest. It didn't matter whether he was well-liked when he got to the top (there would always be someone who thought they knew better than him), but he'd have to be to get there.

Ginny had a bit of Ron's temper too, hexing Zacharias Smith and being quick to argue with someone. She put most of her energy into Quidditch, although she was still a hard worker and managed to get at least average marks in her classes.

Percy never understood the obsession with Quidditch. Why would anyone ever want to be a Quidditch Player? He didn't know much about it, but statistically surely hardly anyone would actually make it, and it wasn't exactly the most impressive job. He'd never played Quidditch. In fact, he'd never even touched a broom since the flying lessons he'd had to take in first year. What was the point in messing around with brooms when there was more important work to be done?

...

Bill is one of the most important curse-breakers in the whole of the wizarding community. People actually request him to come and work on some very high-profile cases, some of which have even made it into books.

Percy is one of many people working in an office in the ministry. The only time anyone has ever requested to see him is the time when he made a mistake in one of his reports.

Charlie is well-known in the circles that deal with dragons. His work has been documented in journals, which Hagrid always waves in front of Percy whenever he sees him and is read by thousands of people.

Percy's work gets read by his supervisor and put in a filing cabinet.

George, and Fred before he died, have their own successful business that has recently expanded into a chain, with new branches opening. They're famous for their innovative practical jokes.

Percy doesn't get the chance to be innovative. He writes reports on the same sorts of things day after day.

Ron is famous for what he did in the war, and it's got him a very high-up position in the Auror department.

Percy occasionally gets to file the reports that Ron's brought in from his department, although most of the time they go to his supervisor because he's not important enough to be in charge of them.

Ginny is one of the few who made it as a famous Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. She's always on the covers of magazines and she's currently the face of Nimbus. There's also the fame that comes with being married to Harry Potter, although that comes second to everything she's done herself.

Percy is one of many faceless workers in an office in the Ministry. It's not a bad job by any means, and he definitely got it as a result of all his hard work, but he's not making a difference like he thought he would be. He's one of many workers, all doing the same thing day after day, with nothing remarkable or noteworthy ever happening.

Percy is still just 'one of the Weasleys.'


End file.
